The Monster
by Night-Wing-NightFury
Summary: Read it and find out.


As the sunlight broke through the leaves, high up in the canopy. It was peaceful for a clear and cold afternoon, it was quiet, too quiet. The quiet would be broken, no matter.

WOOSH!

Thump-da-thump-da-thump-da-thump!

The sound of frantic thundering paws, shook the ground as a large mass of black, zipped passed the forest shrubs. The 'Shadow' was being pursued by humans all of them, armed. They were part of the S.W.A.T. Team and they were there to find whatever was sighted in the forests of northern Michigan.

Before this chase the humans gave chase, a few weeks prior to this event. There was a video posted on the internet, saying that there were sightings of an abnormally large black wolf; it towered over the civilians. But it never attacked, it just seemed to walk right past them as if they were never there. And as soon as the video was posted, it went viral, people asking questions and demanding answers. News reporters interviewed the witnesses. Many questions, but no answers. That brings us back to the current activity, where the humans chase an animal that did nothing wrong; or is it really just an animal?

Flashes of ghostly furry paws, seemed to never touch the ground as the 'shadow' raced from the humans that pursued it. Years ago there was a young girl that went missing 3 years ago. Now the story of this little girl, was that her name was Maxine Admin. She was what you called an outsider, useless, and the list goes on. She was an only child in her family, she was a genius, she was a few grades a head than the typical seventeen year old would be at. She was small, very skinny, but she was at a respective height for her age.

Her parents were scientists, they were gone most days, but they never really had a good relationship with Max. They never really talked to her, unless it was about being gone for a certain amount of time. Max had no friends, if counting your teachers as friends than no; she was shy and was always alone, which made her a perfect target to be bullied. Well, in other words she was bullied; for being smart, her small size, and for her lack of friends.

After the _**Unrelenting Forces**_ of constant torments, teasing and name calling; she would always cry herself to sleep, the pain too much to handle for her fragile heart. Max became too depressed, and soon resulted to self-inflicted harm, from cutting her wrists to her legs; her body physically, mentally, and emotionally, permanently scarred. And whenever her 'parents' were home and had friends over, she would either hide away in her room, or find her sanctuary; the cove deep in the woods.

She spent most of her time in the woods behind her house, deep within it, singing to the animals that would surround her when she was too deep in the music or lost in her own thoughts, unconsciously singing as a lullaby played in her mind. Unbeknownst to her, her 'parents' seem to 'notice' the lack of their daughter's presence, and 'needed' to confront her about this, seeming crucial issue.

When they both spoke to their daughter, they wanted to go on a 'drive' to basically nowhere. Max didn't seem to notice the suspicion her parents, seemed to radiate, but she assumed nothing of it. The parents looked at each other, as if a cue for something, Max's vision went dark. Waking up in nothing but a hospital gown and in a glass cell. Max looked at her arms and saw all of the scars she bore, she turned her right arm and saw a brand burned into her skin marking 'EXP5455-S68579'.

"Experiment 5455 Subject 68579", meaning whoever was doing this had more failed more experiments and won't stop until they got the right formula, and the right subject. Max felt her stomach drop, at the clarification, as the PA sounded "Please report to the 'White Room' for annual inspection." Fear coursed through her ice cold blood, rooting her to her current spot on the cot.

Four men in white clothing, covering aver inch of their bodies, came into the room where her cell was isolated from the world. A key card was scanned from one of the men as the other three were getting ready to retrieve her to this so called 'White Room'. They entered her cell and grabbed the poor, confused, and small girl out of the comfort of her cot. Hauling her to her feet, dragging her behind, she attempted to keep up, but it was futile to her situation.

After endless white halls, empty of any other color, they soon came to a large grey door with the words 'White Room' boldly written on the front in, guess what color, WHITE! *notice the irony and the pain*As they entered the room, it surprisingly wasn't white like Max had expected, it was a dark greyish color, like a chalky grey color.

Scientists were off in groups, too busy to notice the five of them enter the room. The man who was dragging her through the halls, continued to drag her across the room to a cold flat metal table, and sat her top of it. She was forced to lay down on top of the chilled surface, forcing her wrists and ankles to the table, binding them.

A ghostly chill ran down her spine as two figures approached as the men move back and out of the room. Max's eyes widen as she saw her 'parents' make their way over to the metal slab. They were too busy looking at their tablets checking algorithms and DNA samples from previous subjects. They lifted their eyes to the horror stricken girl laying helplessly on the operation table. But the fear that was in Max's eyes went unnoticed as her parents turned to the side tables on either side of the one she was strapped to.

Her vision became obscured as tears brimmed her eyes. It seemed to be that her heart was ripped right out of her chest, thrown onto the cold ground, and stomped on by the two who brought her into this world. Betrayal filled her hollow heart, not noticing the several needles being injected into her skin. Being ripped from her thoughts, excruciating pain rippled through her body. Feeling like it was being ripped apart, then setting it on fire.

But it was only the beginning, soon she felt her bones breaking, extending, and rearranging themselves to form something bigger than her human body. A blood curdling scream rang through the silence, shaking the entire building. Blood began to pour from the screaming girl's nose and eyes. Fur sprouted from her skin, increasing the pain, but her ears moved to the top of her head shifting the bone plates of her skull. A black furry tail sprung from her backside, once again increasing the pain, but tenfold. Her screaming sobs turned to a scream of pure horror, going an octave higher, turning them into one that did not sound human in the least.

But it was far from over, her face shifted into one of a large black snout, fangs protruding from the massive jaws. The restricting straps, tore from Max's wrists and ankles, as they both turned into large furry paws, sharp claws attached. Yowls of pain left the she-wolf, her body continuing to grow, and fur surfacing from her skin.

The hospital gown was long gone, from her, what seemed to be a million years, transformation. "It worked!" Several scientists rejoiced with their success, but it would be short lived. Animalistic snarls left Max, as she rose to her new height, on top of the table; free from her bonds. Security flooded the room, guns pointed at her, but she made no move of backing down.

Max's vision turned red and was tunneled, rage and hate, purely blossomed within her heart. The hate for humans. Thirst for their blood to be spilt. They wanted a monster, well they got one now.

Max continued to run through the forest, avoiding the humans who were in pursuit of her. 'Persistent' Max thought to herself as she made a sudden turn. Throwing them off guard, it became silent, too silent. The men were in a circle covering all directions, but not one.

One soldier looked up as a flash of black crossed by from the corner of his eye. His eyes widen at the sight of, a snarling black wolf coming at them, from above. The man was silenced as Max grabbed him in her monstrous jaws, and squeezed, snapping his neck, killing him instantly. The others turned to Max as killed yet another, blood splattered all over the ground, it dripped from her killer fangs, a sneer still present on her face.

Not long after that, bodies littered the floor, unmoving. But all that was left was bloody paw prints leaving the scene. About a day later news spread, people began to fear what was in the woods. One afternoon, there was a girl walking down the sidewalk just exiting a café. She had brownish-red hair and forest green eyes that would flash gold when angered. She passed by some people that were in front of a window to a store that sold televisions, on the TVs were of what happened in the woods the other day. She didn't stop, but as she passed, a sly, evil grin, slipped onto her pale face. Sharp long fangs visible.


End file.
